


Voulez vous coucher avec moi?

by Deducingsocks



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducingsocks/pseuds/Deducingsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler had been Holmes' favourite addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voulez vous coucher avec moi?

Irene Adler. She was born with fire in her lungs, a heart of pure stone and a devilishly beautiful face. Irene was no less than a siren. Men were drawn to her only to be left standing with neither money nor dignity.

Irene Adler. Her name sent a shiver down the spine of consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, bringing with it the vivid images of their more private encounters. She was the only woman ever to tame Sherlock Holmes and, in the end, the only person ever to outsmart him. Irene had been Holmes' favourite addiction. 

Each time Irene Adler walked back into Sherlock Holmes' life, all that forgotten lust boiled in their blood. It was always the same;she waltzed up to his rooms and casually made her self at home. It was always for a job of some sort and, after the arrangements were made, they kissed and, sometimes, made love; if you could call it that. 

November 6th 1983 was no exception. It had been almost a year since Holmes had last set eyes upon the woman and her sudden appearance came as quite a surprise. Irene swanned in, disguised in a fine gentlemen’s suit, a cane in one hand and nap-sac slung over one shoulder. On first glance, she appeared as just another gentlemen caller, however, Holmes knew better. 

“My dear Irene,” Holmes began, never moving from his armchair by the fire, “To what do I owe this _pleasure_?” 

“I was just passing by, enjoying the English air, and I thought I might pop in for a little chat.” She removed her bowler hat, allowing her auburn curls to fall down her back.

“Where have I heard that before?” Holmes chuckled.

“I have a job for you.” Irene smiled seductively, “A  _big_  job.”   
Her face was inches from the detective's, her eyes locked with his and her hands securely on either arm of the chair. Holmes smirked.

“You always did fire from the hip, Miss Adler.”

Their lips met and, soon, Irene found herself against the wall, her legs wrapped around Holmes' waist and her hands clutched onto his arms for support. His tongue swept across hers as his hands cupped at her perfectly formed arse through the thin trousers. He kissed along her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin while she dug her nails into his flesh. 

“I've missed you, you absolute devil.” she gasped. 

Holmes carried her to the bed and quickly began unbuttoning her waist coat and shirt. She desperately clawed at his own clothes until every stitch was thrown into a pile upon the floor. His eyes travelled up and down her body, his arousal now very apparent. Irene smirked and pulled him down on top of her. She grazed her fingers tips along his skin as he nipped at her flesh. Holmes moaned as her fingers ghosted along his inner thighs and her thigh gently moved against his erection. 

“You fiend.” he smirked. 

Irene tensed at every kiss as he worked his way down. Holmes wasted no time in settling between her thighs and finding just the right spot. His tongue swirled around, moving up and down her slit, flicking in and out. Irene gasped and knotted her fingers in the sheets. She was so hot and breathless that she thought she might pass out, but the feel of Holmes' strong hands squeezing her hips is keeping her there; in the moment. 

Irene, having been with many men in her time, was no stranger to intimacy, but no one could compare to the consulting detective. He always found  _that_  spot in no time at all, he always knew how to work her and bring her to ecstasy. He knew her like no man ever would. 

However, sex was always a competition with them, who could gain the upper hand first and who could keep it. She took hold of his curls and forced his head away from her body. In his confusion, Holmes lost his head start and was soon pinned beneath the siren. She straddled his waist and, in one swift movement, brushed his sex against hers. Holmes sighed heavily, his hands pushing her back to do it again. 

Irene leant forward and roughly kissed him. He cupped her breasts, caressing them and rubbing her nipples. She moaned and, seeking the same response from Holmes, rocked her hips once more. He bit at her bottom lip and bucked upwards. 

“Night stand.” He breathed, “I would like to keep myself childless for a couple more years.” 

“I would hate to be the one providing them.” 

She nipped at the edge of his lip before reaching for the night stand. She withdrew the desired objected, unwrapped it and secured it over Holmes' erection. 

“Now, where were we?” Holmes growled. 

Irene shifted and slowly lowered herself onto his length. She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by everything she was feeling; it really had been much too long. Holmes stared up at her, his hands grasping onto her luscious hips and his breath coming in short, shallow huffs. 

Irene began rocking her hips, her body moving up and then back down again. Holmes thrust upwards, his hands found her clitoris and he gently stroked her. Irene gasped and rocked harder against him. 

Holmes admired her body as he fucked her. She was stronger and leaner than he remembered. He caressed her legs and, for the life of him, couldn't draw his eyes away from hers. 

She tightened around him as she spent, her nails dug into his chest and a cry escaping her lips. Holmes himself was on edge. He continued to thrust, despite his champion having finished. Irene squeezed her eyes shut and moaned his name and that was all he needed. He came with a shudder, his eyes briefly meeting hers and he quickly documented their exact shade and colour. Holmes was forever unable to switch off, even in the arms of passion. 

Irene remained there, panting for a moment, when Holmes said, “You were always loud.” 

The siren playfully hit his chest before climbing off him. She curled up against his body. Holmes pulled the quilt over the both of them and held her close to his chest. 

“Oh, how I have missed our little encounters.” Irene whispered, “I would visit England purely for this and nothing more.”

“Irene dear, don't be so boring. Your adventure is why I admire you.” 

“I wasn't aware you  _admired_  me at all.”


End file.
